


Remember Me

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Branding, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Fucked with a Gun, Gang Rape, M/M, Object Insertion, Pirates, Piss Enema, Size Kink, Watersports, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: With his ship sunk and half his crew dead, Commodore Gale Ford finds himself at the mercy of the Dread King Istevan's crew and their despicable desires.
Relationships: Pirate Crew/Hostage
Comments: 20
Kudos: 309
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



“Commodore! What an honor it is for you to finally join us. Welcome to the _Sea of Oblivion_. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Gale narrowed his eyes against the light, too shrill and bright after the long darkness. How long had he been out…? He was pulled to his feet and nearly stumbled forward. Scarred arms caught him, tanned bronze by the unforgiving sun above the seas. When he looked up, he was met with the dark gaze of a man towering him by at least one and a half heads, and near twice as broad as him in the shoulder. So it had been him, after all. No wonder his _Iridescence_ now lay at the bottom of the ocean, along with most of his crew. It shamed Gale deeply that he had not joined them there. No wonder it was truly, for Istevan, the Dread King of the Seas had come for them.

“I do so apologize for the rough welcome. It is my greatest hope that we can make your stay on our humble ship as comforting as possible. Surely it won’t be too long. I have sent word to your company, that we have Commodore Ford and would gladly show him and what’s left of his merry men the way home for a little incentive.”

Istevan rubbed his thumb and index finger together and shot Gale a wide smile, cheerful enough, if not for the darkness in his eyes as he leaned down, their noses nearly touching.

“For your sake, I hope they answer soon… The men get so lonely,” Istevan said and then one of his broad hands was on Gale’s back, running fingers down the torn fabric of his shirt almost tenderly. Gale swallowed thickly as the crew jeered and whistled at the touch. There were dozens of them, the entire deck crawling with them as they came to see their new hostage.

“ _I_ get lonely.”

Laughter filled the deck as Istevan ripped down Gale’s shirt, but he did not move, tried not to flinch at all.

“You don’t fight much personally anymore, do you? Surely they won’t need your body intact so much as your head,” the captain sneered, close to his ear and Gale despised the shudder he could not suppress at that ghastly voice. Rough and deep, hoarse from shouting orders across the raging sea and drinking blinding rum, that is what he sounded like.

“But I, I do have a need for that body.” Gale’s eyes widened but he refused to show more fear than that. Some men had these distasteful desires. And he had thought himself above that now, escaped from it from his academy years when the upperclassmen held him down to use him as they saw fit, long forgotten the days when he had been too weak, too young, without a rank to defend him from fellow soldiers and superiors.

This was as fitting a punishment for failing to defend his men from the shame of capture and from a watery grave as any, Gale supposed.

“Or would you rather I let my men play with yours some more? Surely they would defend their Commodore to their last,” Istevan asked, his tone almost playful. Gale looked past him, to the men that there tied up on the deck. His men, what precious little were left of them. He could not let them live through further pain. He had failed them already, perhaps now this was all he could do.

“Commodo-” one of them spoke up but Gale shook his head and turned his gaze up to Istevan.

“Do what you will to me then.”

“Oh, believe me, Commodore, I will.”

Someone kicked the hollow of his left knee from behind and Gale fell before the captain, forced to kneel before him as if to worship a dark god of the seas. Some whispered he was just that, a scourge sent from the depths. When Istevan unfastened his trousers though, what was between his legs was just like any other man’s. At least that is what Gale tried to tell himself as the thick cock was pressed against his face, hot and already leaking at the broad slit. Calloused fingers pried his mouth open, stroking over the inside of his cheeks and his tongue, forcing back so deeply Gale almost gagged on it. He had half a mind to bite down, but he knew that would get him nowhere but an early grave.

“You look good like this,” Istevan told him as he forced his cock past Gale’s lips. They stretched around it too far, and Gale had been lying to himself, even down there, Istevan was mightier than any man. The thing was as broad as his own arm and half as long and Gale choked as it was forced down his throat. The walls of his throat caught on it, his body unaccepting of this cruel thing. Soon his own saliva and the slick of the cock made it easier though and Gale could not help but whimper as his mouth and throat were fucked like the hole was made for it. His breath, when he could take it, came in stuttering gasps as Istevan held him in place easily with a broad hand on his neck.

“Use your tongue and hands, Commodore,” Istevan commanded and Gale felt a seething rage rise up at him, to be ordered by this man, but there was also something else. He cursed himself and his weak mind as he felt himself harden, at this snarling command, at the cock sliding in and out of his throat. If he could have, he might have moaned as he pressed his tongue against the cock, licking it as best as he could, pressed tightly against it as it was. He wrapped his shaking fingers around the base of Istevan’s cock and with some horror noticed that the two of them could not circle it completely.

“Should I keep you, I wonder? Would save me some coin on whores,” Istevan sneered and his crew laughed. Gale gasped for air as Istevan drew his cock was for but a moment, slapping it against his reddened cheeks before plunging back in again. Further than before now, pushing and pushing until Gale’s nose was buried against his stomach as his throat stretched out around the large cock.

“Are you going to share, captain?” A man leaning against the railing asked, casually eating an apple as he watched the rotten display as one would watch a play on a street corner.

“Can’t a man get his cock sucked in peace without you pestering, Lyod? Are your men this rude too, Commodore?” Istevan asked with a laugh in his voice, grating in Gale’s ears.

“But you know how it is with us pirates, Ford. Each gets their fair share of the bounty,” Istevan continued, grunting now with effort as sweat beaded down his forehead as he fucked hard into Gale’s slack mouth. “And until your company forks over the gold, that’s you.”

He spilled in him then, and Gale gasped and choked as thick stripes of come were pumped down his throat, almost burning him. It would have been a good life if he had lived it without ever tasting this again. Before he was done, Istevan pulled back and Gale squeezed his eyes shut as he painted his face with his seed. Gale sat there still, come dripping down his face. His hands got slapped away as he raised them to wipe the shame off his face.

“Keep it there,” Istevan said and Gale could hear the warning in his face before he turned to Lyod. “Do you want a turn or not?”

Lyod strutted over from where he had been leaning and Gale could not hide the trembling in his limbs as the man drew a pistol from his hip sash. Gale’s eyes darted to Istevan, who only grinned at him. The captain clapped the man on the back and sat down on the stairs to watch the spectacle.

“Don’t kill him, Lyod! We want a turn too!”

“Yeah, you shoot him, you can clean the damn deck yourself!”

“When have I ever been discourteous to a hostage?”

“You shot one in the throat!”

“That was _one_ time, goodness,” Lyod laughed as he grabbed Gale by the chin. His fingers were slender, less of a brawler, that one, but still his grip was unyielding.

“Open up, Commodore,” he said and Gale flinched as the cold steel of the gun was pushed between his bruised lips. He held still, terrified to move, to even blink as Lyod forced the barrel deeper inside until it hit the back of his throat.

“Now what did the captain just teach you? I can’t have you treat poor Mary so coldly, do put that tongue of yours to good use,” Lyod ordered and Gale could do nothing but obey. He tried to block out the laughter and the cheering as he began to suck on the gun, fondling it with his tongue. He licked it as if it was a cock and not something that could burn a hole in his skull if the pirate got bored of his antics. He heard Lyod curse softly and the rustle of fabric told him the pirate was tugging his own cock free.

“Enough now,” Gale heard him say and gasped out when he was pushed back with a kick to his ribs. He landed on his back painfully and more pirates were on him, rough hands, rough with scars and calluses and the memories of violence and murder and the blood that had stained them. Gale’s clothes were ripped from him, drenched and bloodied uniform pieces thrown about the deck until he was laying there naked and exposed. To his utmost shame, his own cock was still half-hard and he could not have been betrayed by his own body more. They were rough with him and Gale could feel bruises bloom on his skin. More marks of shame.

“Look at you, you’re longing to be fucked properly. Well, Mary has just the thing for you,” Lyod said with a wicked grin and Gale could scarcely believe his eyes as his legs were forced apart and steel, now warm and wet from his mouth was pressed against his hole. He cried out in pain as it breached him and tried to still his body. One wrong move and he would die in the most shameful way possible.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Lyod asked casually as he fucked him with the weapon, slowly pushing it in and out of the tight hole. Gale shuddered and pressed his lips together to stifle the moan, but it was useless. Soon he was whimpering at the odd, full feeling in him, too rough and too dangerous, but how he longed to press his hips against it, beg its entrance further and do something about this maddening pressure building up in him. Someone had a hand on his neck and forced his chin up and there was another cock in his mouth and this time Gale did not need reminding what to do. Not with a gun deep in him, not with these madmen and who knew what else they would come up with if he did not give them this.

“Fuck, look at him, he loves this.”

He startled when Lyod wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts and Gale could barely think anymore over the rush of blood in his ears. His world narrowed down to the cock down his throat, soon spilling down it and replaced by another and another and his own body clenching around the unforgiving steel ravaging his insides as he spent himself, hot fluid splattering his own stomach. More men spilled themselves on him, on his face and chest until Gale could barely see, blinking come out of his eyes.

“Shit,” Lyod cursed and Gale could see him stare hungrily between his legs. It felt wet down there, and when the gun was drawn back, Gale could see blood glistening on the metal. Distasteful bastards.

“Captain, do you mind?” Lyod grabbed him by the thighs and pulled him forward, sitting between them. Istevan waved one hand at him and nodded.

“Take your pleasure, this won’t fit anyway unless some of your small pricks widened him up for me,” Istevan laughed, grabbed his cock for a moment and Lyod flipped him off with a grin. Gale bit his lower lip until it was bloody as he felt the blunt cockhead press against him, slick and thick and even not penetrating, the pressure of it was uncomfortable. Lyod held there and Gale wondered what he was playing at.

“Ask for it.”

“What?”

“Don’t play coy. Ask for my cock,” Lyod said and pressed harder. Gale could not help but whimper. “Beg for it, or I’ll make your men do it.”

Gale shut his eyes for a moment. His cheeks were burning, both with shame and anger as he met Lyod’s gaze again.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” Gale said, quietly and gasped out when Lyod pushed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. The gun had done little to loosen him up and it felt like being speared open. To his humiliation, his cock hardened for this again to Lyod’s obvious delight.

“Fuck you how?”

“Please fuck me with your cock,” Gale said louder, tears in the corner of his eyes, from both the pain building up in his body and the utter shame of begging like a whore. “Please… sir.”

“Oh shit, yes. You hear that? That’s how you talk to a superior, you mangy assholes,” Lyod laughed and the crew laughed with him. Gale could hear Istevan’s unmistakable dark voice over it all and that sound sent something straight to his stomach he could not quite place, struggled to name, refused to think.

A cry escaped him as Lyod slowly rocked into him, his movements almost too slow, perversely _gentle_ , as if he wanted Gale to savor every inch. Gale was moaning, panting by the time Lyod’s hips were flush against his. His cock pulsed in him and for a moment, Lyod stayed there, buried deep in him.

And then he was not gentle. His hips snapped back, driving his thick cock in and out of Gale’s tight rim, with no mercy or kindness, taking him as he pleased. Gale could not help but rock his hips against him, to ease the brutal pace or find his own pleasure, he could no longer tell.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Lyod cursed as he struggled to get inside as deep as before after pulling out almost completely. He forced it in, making Gale scream in pain. His own thighs were slick with blood now and it made taking the cock a little easier, thankfully enough. Still every thrust burned, threatened to tear him apart, unmake him. He saw stars as Lyod shifted his angle, rubbing now over Gale’s prostate with every other brutal thrust.

“Come for me, Commodore,” Lyod demanded and Gale wished he could refuse him. But his orgasm was wrenched out of him, his body granting him no dignity and no respect as Gale came again, shuddering violently and clenching around Lyod’s cock, squeezing painfully tight. A few more erratic thrusts and he came deep inside of Gale. When he drew back, his spent joined the blood on his skin, trickling down his bruised thighs. Lyod spread his legs painfully wide, presenting him to the captain.

“Still no?”

Istevan only laughed and shook his head.

“Guess you will have to make do with the crew first, then”, Lyod said with a grin. His cock was still half-hard against his thigh and Gale gasped out when he pushed back in. “But first… it’s all that rum, Commodore. Makes you want to go, and I made such a mess in there, didn’t I? Can’t rightly hand you over to the men like that. I did learn some things during my time as cabin boy besides getting fucked, you know.”

“No,” Gale croaked, but it was no use. His eyes widened in terror as he felt warm liquid gush into him as Lyod relived himself.

“Ah, that’s better,” Lyod sighed as he was done pissing in Gale and drew back. Gale felt most of the hot liquid spill out of himself and whimpered as the wood of the deck beneath him turned wet with urine. With a grunt, the pirate raised himself to his feet and pressed his boot to Gale’s cock for a short moment before stepping back.

“He’s all yours, boys,” he said and they were _there_ , rough and stinking, with their cocks hard and leaking and painful in him as they took turns with him. Gale was crying openly by the time a fat, huge man was bearing down on him, spreading his legs so far they were almost a split as he pumped him full with come and piss.

“Please stop,” he begged, his voice hoarse from screaming, but they paid him no heed as he was pulled back into the lap of one of them and impaled on yet another cock.

“Maybe you can take the captain soon,” he heard the familiar voice by his ear and when he turned, he looked into Lyod’s smirking face.

“But fuck, you’re tight, maybe he’ll actually kill you,” Lyod cursed as he fucked into him and Gale whimpered at every thrust, his back arched against the man’s broad chest.

“Come help me with this, Drake,” Lyod ordered and waved another man over and surely he would not… The large, burly man he had called knelt between his trembling legs and put his hands under his knees, forcing them up so far they were nearly past his ears. Gale lost the ability to breathe for a moment when a second cock breached him, opening him up wider than ever before. He stretched around it, his rim burning and throbbing and Gale could not help but clench down, making the two men groan and growl darkly. They soon settled into a brutal pace, harsh and unforgiving that made Gale’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Aah... gods… please, please no more,” Gale moaned and still he met their thrusts, sinking down on their cocks with a shudder every time they pushed into him. It didn’t take long, this time. He gasped out as they filled him, spurting so much come into him his hole could not take it and it flowed out of him the moment they drew back even a little. With a cry, he came, untouched, only from them pissing into him afterwards.

“Lads, I think I need a break,” Lyod said with a sigh and stretched after he left Gale a shaking and sobbing mess on the deck. Rough laughter sounded throughout the ship, but for now, no more men came forward. Maybe it was over. Istevan still made no move.

“Hey Lavellier, get your damn mutts! We wouldn’t want the Commodore to feel lonely here!” Lyod shouted and dread gripped Gale’s heart. Did their degeneracy know no bounds? What more must he suffer through? Still he shook his head as he saw his men tug at their restraints. True to Istevan’s promise, none of them had ever been touched. Gale would see it kept that way, even if he must humiliate himself until the last shred of pride was gone.

“Shit man, you serious? The company’s not even going to want him back anymore.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, come on.”

Gale was put on all fours, his knees painfully resting on the wooden planks. He tried to steel himself as low growls filled his ears. Three large dogs surrounded him, led by the one man that must be Lavellier. Inbred mutts they must be, large and mean and Gale gulped as he saw their large erections poking out from under their matted fur.

He winced in pain when the first one mounted him. It felt different than a human cock, the heat almost unbearable and the shape of it rearranging his ass to fit around it. Saliva dripped on the skin of his back as the dog fucked into him, rutting into its high and Gale felt that heat pooling in his belly again. He cried out as it spilled into him, swelling past his rim almost unbearably large. His mother bred hunting dogs to pass the time, and he knew this is what they had to keep them mounted as they fucked. No such thing for him as it was roughly shoved off him, the knot painfully ripped from him.

“They’re good dogs, aren’t they? So eager to please,” Lavellier said with a grin as he patted the head of one of them, nuzzling it’s snout affectionately as he watched Gale getting raped by his hounds.

He fared no better with the second one that dug its claws deep into his back as it took him, his body shaking with every push into him. By the time the third dog mounted him, Gale had fallen forward, onto his arms, barely able to keep himself upright with only his ass raised. The throbbing cock in him went limp soon as it filled him to the brim and too, was yanked back and Gale dropped.

Panting and aching he laid there, with bloodied knees and smeared thighs and a dazed vision. How long had it been…? Everything ached and he could barely lift a single muscle any longer.

“I think it’s time,” Istevan said and Gale had almost forgotten. Had almost hoped. That at least this would not be put upon him. But there he was, large and looming and entirely too much. Gale was turned around, limp in Istevan’s arms as his legs were pried apart again. He had no strength left to fight it.

“Maybe you can take me now.”

And Gale wanted to say no, he could not, he could never, but there he was and Gale cried out as that impossibly huge cock pushed into him. He trembled in every limb, trying to clench down, get away, anything to make it stop hurting. To make it stop burning. The air was punched out of his lungs as Istevan pressed forward, deeper and deeper until Gale thought he was going to die. The crew cheered as Istevan slammed forward, finally burying himself all the way inside Gale’s so much smaller body.

“Now, Commodore, what shall I do with you?” And Gale knew it was not so much as a question as an order. He breathed as deeply as he could, filled like this, filled so far and so much he thought Istevan must have speared him from ass to throat.

“Fuck me,” he said, begged, pleaded. And Istevan did.

His pace was slow at first, slow and maddening and unforgiving. Everytime he pulled back, his large cock dragged on Gale’s rim, setting every nerve in him alight. It was so big there was a permanent crush against his prostate and Gale saw stars with every thrust back in.

“Harder,” he whimpered and Istevan listened. Gale reached out and held onto those massive arms as Istevan took him, owned him, one large hand on his hips to keep him from sliding up the floor. His fingernails dug crescents into the rough skin and Istevan said nothing, only laughed as he slid his thick cock in and out of Gale, the seed from his crew and the dogs and the blood their assault left making it easier to take him.

Blood rushed in his ears as Gale lost himself to it, meeting every thrust with his own hips, as best as he could manage. He arched his back completely as he came, screaming to the high heavens and cursing them as he spilled for the final time. Istevan groaned at the unbearable tightness of Gale’s body and soon followed him. He spilled massive amounts of come into Gale, so much he felt it in his stomach and flowing down his thighs until Istevan finally shuddered still above him. They laid there for a moment, breathing heavily before Istevan drew back and Gale whimpered at the sharp pain when his cock was pulled out.

“No more, I ask of you. Let this end,” Gale said, shutting his eyes tight to at least not have to see the smirk in the captain’s face as he begged him. “As your fellow man, beyond your station and mine, grant me some dignity at last.”

“I shall grant that. Only let me give you one last thing to remember me by. I would be devastated should you forget our hospitality so soon,” Istevan said and waved his hand. Two pirates went to fetch something from inside the ship and when they returned, they were hauling a brazier between the two of them. A fire was soon lit and Istevan slipped a ring from his finger and laid it on the brazier with a wicked smile on his lips.

Gale watched in horror as the metal started to glow and turn bright red. Strong arms held him in place and his head was forced back.

“Please,” he started and then screamed as Istevan pressed the ring’s emblem between his collarbone and his throat. The smell of burnt flesh filled Gale’s nose as he was branded with the pirates’ symbol, a red, bleeding skull now gracing his skin. The ring fell to the floor, that and Gale’s cries of pain the only sound of the ship as the ritual enthralled everyone.

“Remember me, Commodore,” Istevan took him by the chin, and kissed him deeply.

“Remember me, Gale.”

When they met again on the rough seas years later, their ships’ hulls crashing into each other and their men at each other’s throats, Gale did not hide the scar on his neck from Istevan’s view.

Let him see his greatest mistake.


End file.
